


A Journey for Cake and Love

by V_Chan



Series: Of Princes and Commoners [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I posted this before I could change my mind, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Royalty, Yakov Feltsman Is So Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Chan/pseuds/V_Chan
Summary: YOI Royalty Week Day 2: Star-CrossedPrince Viktor was just fooling around pretending to be engaged to get free cake.What he hadn't planned was falling in love with said false fiance, and wanting to marry him. For real.But he knew pretty well things didn't work like that.





	A Journey for Cake and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a secret: I was totally NOT prepared for this week. I'll try to catch up on Day 1 later... For now, enjoy!

“He _what_?”

The servant seemed to think his shoes were the most interesting thing in the world. He murmured something Yakov couldn’t hear.

Yakov didn’t push the matter. He didn’t have time for that.

He snatched the letter from the boy’s hands, then stormed out. Stupid Viktor had crossed the line, prince or not. And he couldn’t let that pass.

 

* * *

 

Viktor just wanted cake.

And well. What else could he say in his defence?

The man was _beautiful_.

It had been hard to admit at first. He didn’t want to think of it. He had needed an excuse to get free cake far away from under Yakov’s prying eyes. That’s what he had convinced himself of, at the very least.

Viktor had never lied like that before.

 

* * *

 

 _Oh, by God_. Yakov sure could trust that half-brained excuse for a prince (and that was exaggerating his qualities) to do stupid, stupid things!

 

* * *

 

Viktor had to be blind.

Yuuri— that was the cutie’s name— and him acted like a real couple. He had to be blind not to see it, not to see how Yuuri leaned into him without being asked too, how Viktor himself would whine for a kiss. How they finished each other’s sentences.

Viktor had to be blind not to see just how well Yuuri’s hand fit in his.

And they were both so _invested_ in the act.

At first, Yuuri had been reluctant about it. He said that he had work to do. That lying like that wasn’t _his thing_.

But he was just so _perfect_ for the role! Viktor had known it as soon as they bumped into each other, knocking over the platter Yuuri was holding. How many fine pastries had been lost, Viktor didn’t want to count.

But the way they bumped heads as they both reached down to clean up, the blank look in Yuuri’s eyes as he has stared at him, that was reason enough to convince him to take part in Viktor’s little act. He hadn’t recognized him. _At all_.

And deep down, the prince had known it would one day become much more than just a lie. That they were meant to be.

But he would never admit that immediately running off to buy them matching rings had been a little too much.

 

* * *

 

If strangling the crown prince wasn’t an act of treason, Yakov would have already done it more than once.

Viktor so _annoying_.

He always put himself into trouble.

And Yakov was _always_ the one who had to clean up behind him.

 

* * *

 

Letting Yuuri go was the hardest thing Viktor ever had to do.

But it was selfish not to.

It was selfish to keep him all to himself.

Viktor was selfish.

_So, so selfish._

But Yuuri's happiness was worth more than just that.

 

* * *

 

“Call me Vitya.”

Of course he would. A thousand times over.

The man was the most beautiful Yuuri had ever seen.

He was perfect.

 

_Vitya never came back._


End file.
